Glitch
by EighthHeroine
Summary: He's not sure he can tell what's real and what's not anymore.
1. Glitch

Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one. - Albert Einstein

* * *

The jungle of Adabat is believed to be one of the most mysterious places on earth; for years scientist had come to the jungle to learn of the wonders it had to offer. Tails walks briskly in the thick of it, foliage crunching beneath his feet. He's sure if Sonic were here he'd protest that Tails should stay in the village where it's safe but currently the hedgehog was off chasing Eggman elsewhere. Tails couldn't help but be upset; Sonic hadn't even asked if he wanted to tag along. He supposes it makes sense, the hedgehog was so fast now Tails could hardly keep up with him anyway. Still it hurt to think there wasn't much he could do to help his hero.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he continues down the path he's on, watching the radar on the Miles Electric as it scans the area for energy signatures. One of the villagers had reported seeing something shiny in the jungle and Tails assumed it was most likely a Chaos Emerald. Wanting to be helpful he had entered the jungle in search of it even in the thick of night.

As he walks along his mind wanders back to his hedgehog friend. Lately Tails had just felt…. useless. No matter what he did to help his friend it never seemed to amount to anything. Sonic could take anything on by himself now it seemed, he didn't need Tails help. He couldn't seem to shake the idea that the hedgehog didn't really want him around anymore either.

 _I guess it makes sense. Why would Sonic want to hang out with someone so useless?_

He's drawn away from his thoughts when a cold sensation washes over him making him shiver in response. For a second his mind feels cloudy and he squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to refocus. After a couple seconds the feeling disappears and he slowly reopens his eyes. He instantly notices fog looming around the trees.

 _Was that there a second ago?_

He blinks a couple times to make sure he's not imagining things but the fogs still there.

 _I guess I…. probably just didn't notice it before._

He hesitantly continues on his way trying to ignore the sudden chill in the air. He doesn't get much farther when the Miles Electric starts beeping frantically. The device displays an energy signature that appears to be an emerald not too far away from him.

Feeling hopeful Tails runs off in the direction the device indicates. The trees blur past him as he runs through the jungle paying hardly any attention to his surroundings, focusing on his goal. Tails is pretty sure he's almost there when the Miles Electric suddenly completely stops making noise. He looks over the device trying to figure out what's wrong. From what he can tell it appears to be completely glitching out opening multiple dialog boxes and fizzling occasionally with static. Before he gets a chance to figure out what's wrong something falls and lands on the ground nearby making him jump in alarm.

"Owwww crap!"

The fox stands stock-still unsure what to make of that. There's an odd tingling in the back of his mind and he can't help but think the voice sounds... familiar. He works up the courage to move and draws the foliage aside revealing a green bird sitting on the ground rubbing at his arm. Tails watches him curiously for a couple seconds before speaking.

"Um… hi?"

The bird looks up at him and pales as if Tails is a ghost or something.

"What?! Where did you come from?!"

Tails blinks curiously.

"What do you mean?"

The bird sends him an intense glare and Tails naturally shrinks back in response.

"You weren't here a minute ago! How did you find me? Is the hedgehog around?"

The bird frantically looks around while Tails tries to remember if Sonic had ever said anything about a green bird (that wasn't Jet anyway). He can't recall anything so he decides to ask.

"You know Sonic?"

The bird stops searching and pushes himself up off the ground getting in the fox's face.

"Of course I know Sonic freak! What kind of question is that!"

Tails flinches and backs away, deflating at the insult.

The bird seems perplexed by his behavior like Tails response to his insult is somehow unnatural. An awkward silence looms in the air and Tails fidgets trying to think of something to say.

"Um okay well... Sonic's off chasing Eggman right now but I can see if I can get in contact with him if you want?"

The bird simply looks even more confused.

"No. I don't care about him but… why are you acting so weird?"

"What… what do you mean?"

They continue to stare at each other until the bird breaks eye contact kicking at the ground.

"I don't know… you just aren't normally like this."

A chill runs down the fox's spine.

"You… you know me?"

The bird looks up at him in alarm.

"Of course I know you! You messed everything up for me and my Father, how could I forget?!"

Tails mind suddenly goes hazy and he gets a weird sense of deja vu. Like the flip of a lightswitch he suddenly knows exactly what the birds talking about. He knows the birds name, he remembers fighting him, and he remembers Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and all his friends but… not in the same way. Before he can make sense of what's happening it's gone. It's all gone and he doesn't remember any of it but the familiarity of it is still there. It's like he can still feel it somehow.

The bird is still in front of him looking just as confused as before. Tails stands in complete shock looking past him. In a sort of trance his mouth seems to move on its own.

"What's your name?"

He expects the bird to get angry again but instead he just looks concerned.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Please I need to know!"

 _It might help!_ _Maybe those memories will come back!_

The bird looks at him like he's crazy.

"Speedy! Don't you remember?"

Tails does remember, just not clearly. It's like the memories are locked behind a door he can't open. _I… I fought him. I managed to take his Father down by myself._

He wants to remember the details! He wants to remember all of it! It makes his heart ache and it hurts. It hurts so bad! His vision blurs with tears. Speedy notices, completely surprised.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Tails backs away shaking his head.

"I… I'm not sure."

Tails doesn't feel like himself. It's as if he's suddenly someone else and everything is jumbled up in his head.

"It hurts."

"What do you mean? What hurts?

"I don't know!"

Tails falls to the ground tears streaming down his cheeks. The jungle goes completely silent in response to his outburst. As he cries he temporarily forgets where he is until the bird shuffles over to him bringing him back to reality.

"Hey you're freaking me out! Just… just try to breathe okay."

Tails latches onto the words and comes back to himself attempting to even out his breathing. Speedy looks around again, preoccupying himself as he waits for the fox to calm down.

A couple minutes go by and Tails begins feeling normal again. Everything still feels hazy but it doesn't hurt at least. Speedy gives him his attention again still looking completely baffled.

"Uhhh you alright?"

Tails nods and moves into a sitting position occasionally sniffling and rubbing at his nose.

"You said you didn't know where Sonic was right?"

"Yeah… he left me behind. He doesn't need my help."

"Really?" He sounds genuinely surprised. "Is that why you were upset?"

Tails shakes his head. A lingering feeling of sadness seems to loom over him.

"No… I just…"

Why was he upset? It was as if his subconscious had completely taken control of him. He stares at the ground and tries to sort out his thoughts. Speedy fidgets unsettled by the silence.

"Ummm…well... can you tell me what you were doing out here before we ran into each other?"

The fox sniffles again squinting as he tries to remember.

"I…. I was…. I was looking for a Chaos Emerald. I wanted to be helpful..."

Speedy's eyes light up and he shifts and pulls something out of his pocket holding it out in front of him.

"I found it a couple minutes ago."

Tails stares at the emerald in awe. Speedy notices and seems to contemplate something before continuing.

"I was gonna bring it back to the Armada. But... I guess if it'll make you feel better you can have it. Just don't expect me to do this again!"

He pushes it in front of the fox forcefully without making eye contact, seemingly embarrassed. Tails briefly hesitates before allowing his mouth to turn up in a small smile.

"...thank you."

Shakily he reaches a hand out. Just as his fingers curl around the emerald the cold surrounding him vanishes and everything seems to change.

Tails sits up looking around in complete shock. The fog is completely gone and the jungle looks the same as it did before. He turns to address Speedy and his heart skips a beat when he realizes he's no longer there.

He looks down to the emerald still in his hand shimmering in the moonlight. Squeezing it he wills himself to remember the memories that had briefly consumed his mind before. _I… fought him. I… I can't remember!_

Looking off into the distance completely perplexed a feeling of grief consumes him. Moonlight peaks through the canopy of leaves above him and his eyes follow its glow. Staring up at the night sky he becomes aware of truly how vast the universe is, feeling small and alone.

* * *

(A/N: Thank you for checking this story out! I know it might be confusing so I'll explain a few things. This story is inspired by time slip/glitch in the matrix stories. Supposedly in these stories a person slips into the past temporarily or a completely different reality. I've been meaning to address Tails recent characterization in Sonic games as well so that also became an important part of this story. To me it feels like Tails is suddenly a different person, like certain things he's done (such as fight Chaos 4) never happened.

This story connects to a reality where Tails Adventure occurred which I'm not entirely sure is canon or not at this point but is an example of how Tails used to seem more confident in himself (I also like Speedy a lot so I wanted to write more of him). So yeah hopefully that clears up any confusion about what happened here. FYI I dont think Tails is useless he's one of my all time favorite characters I just feel like because of how he's been treated lately he would probably begin to think he is. I really do hope they let him do more in the next modern game! (I am super happy he's playable in Mania though!)

If you have any constructive criticism (please be nice about it) feel free to let me know! I'm trying to get into creative writing again so any tips are welcome!)


	2. Presence

Thank you for the kind reviews! Originally this was going to be a one-shot but I figured out how to make it work as a multi-chapter story! It's been a long time since I've written anything like this though so it might take me a while to really get the hang of it. Anyway without further ado I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The events of the previous night haunt Tails' mind constantly over the next day. He's overwhelmed with questions that have no answer and naturally being a logical thinker it bothers him to no end. It doesn't help that no one else was around to confirm if what he experienced was even real or not. He had tried to ask the Adabat villagers if there had been any reports of ghosts lately but they had ignored his question busy with their own affairs. Emerald hunting temporarily forgotten he decides to head home in the hopes of sorting out his thoughts. As he approaches his workshop in the Tornado, he notices a pink figure standing by the door. He recognizes her right away and makes the plane go faster, worried something might be wrong. Only a minute later he lands the plane on the runway in front of his workshop.

"Tails! Is Sonic with you?"

Amy runs up beside him peeking at the plane for any sign of her hero.

"Sorry Amy. I'm not sure where Sonic is. All I know is he's off chasing Eggman somewhere."

"Really?!"

He nods pulling the white emerald out of the Tornado and hopping out of the pilot's seat to the ground. He turns the emerald over in his hands thinking back to the strange event from before as Amy continues.

"Huh? Well! We better go find him then!"

"Wha?"

Amy pushes past him and hops up into the passenger's seat.

"Let's go Tails! We gotta find Sonic so we can help!"

He has to admit her confidence is admirable. He looks back down at the emerald, feeling uncertain himself.

"...Do you really think he'll need our help?"

Her eyes widen in surprise at his question. "Of course Tails! Sonic can't do everything on his own so it's important we're there to help him! Now come on let's get going!"

He meets her gaze briefly noting the determination in her eyes. Without any further hesitation he flies into the pilot seat and starts the engine.

…&...

They're too late. They can only watch as Sonic finishes the job, beating Eggman easily without their help. Once it's all said and done Amy stomps towards Sonic obviously upset.

"Ugh! Next time you have to tell us when you're planning on chasing after Eggman! We could've helped y'know!"

The blue hedgehog rubs the back of his head and backs away from her.

"Sorry Amy... I guess I got carried away. I'll make sure to let you guys know next time. I promise!"

She points a finger at him aggressively, "You better!"

Tails ears flatten in disappointment as he looks down at the Chaos Emeralds he and Amy had managed to gather in his arms. Not even the Emeralds got a chance to help anymore.

…&...

A couple days later he sits in front of a campfire on Angel Island, after Sonic and him had decided to visit their echidna friend. Sonic excitedly tells Knuckles about his fight against Eggman while Tails keeps his gaze on the flames dancing in front of him. As Sonic tells Knuckles all about his adventure Tails wonders again why Sonic had left him behind. His mind answers back with taunting answers like it's because he's a nuisance or because he's not useful. As the thoughts pepper his mind tears build up in his eyes and he quickly wipes them away, hoping his companions didn't notice.

"It was awesome Knux! You should've been there!"

The echidna scoffs. "It sounds like you were able to handle it just fine without me. I've got better things to do than play sidekick. I have to guard-"

"The Master Emerald! I know I know! But it might be good for you to get off this island more often y'know? You've always been a stick in the mud but lately you've been even more of a stick in the mud."

"I am not a stick in the mud! I just don't have time for your silly antics!"

As the two bicker Tails can't shake Knuckles sidekick comment. A lump forms in his throat and his eyes water with tear again.

No.. don't cry Tails! Come on!

Realizing he's only making himself more upset trying to hide it, he abruptly stands up and both Sonic and Knuckles stop their bickering giving him their attention.

"Hey bro… something up?"

Tails forces the lump in his throat down. "No Sonic I'm fine. I just need to check on something… with the Tornado. I'll be back in a minute!"

Sending them the best smile he can muster he runs off into the jungle.

About five minutes later he arrives at the Tornado and flies into the pilot seat making himself comfortable. It's quiet aside from the birds in the trees and he focuses his mind on their chirps rather than his thoughts. Once he's feeling more composed he leans back and looks up at the night sky, letting his mind wander. He thinks back to the day Sonic had first taught him how to pilot the Tornado. The second he sat down in the pilot's seat he had felt comfortable, like it was home. Flying in the air had felt just as comfortable and easy. He can remember Sonics words of praise clearly.

"Wow! You're a natural Tails! It took me forever to learn how to work this thing!"

His mouth curves up into a smile. It had been one of the first times he had felt like he really belonged somewhere, like he wasn't just a worthless orphan like the bullies said. Comforted by the memory he relaxes and rolls over on his side, letting his eyes shut momentarily.

Everything is peaceful until a chill settles in the air. Confused by the sudden drop in temperature he opens his eyes again. From what he can tell nothing seems out of the ordinary. Realizing he should probably head back he gets up into a sitting position when his ears flick at a sound nearby.

"...yeah…."

Was that Sonic? Sitting up straighter he perks his ears up at attention, listening closely.

"...almost there…"

Realizing that's definitely not Sonic or Knuckles he flies out of the cockpit and quietly makes his way over to where he hears the sound. He slows down as he approaches it and crouches behind a bush peeking up at the figure.

"No… I didn't see anyone."

I know that voice. He tries to get another look at the figure without being seen. Once he finally does he recognizes him right away and his heart skips a beat in alarm. It's that bird from before! He's frozen in shock as he watches the bird speak into a communicator in his hands.

"Look I'll find it okay!"

Tails quickly deciphers his conversation and realizes he's most likely talking about the Master Emerald. Knowing he has to warn Knuckles he slowly backs away. Unfortunately as he takes a step back his foot lands on a branch and it makes an audible crack.

"Yeah I-"

The second the branch snaps the bird spins around and Tails looks up in panic causing their eyes to meet for a brief second. Not sure what the birds going to do Tails turns and bolts away from him intending to run back to his companions.

"Hey! Stop!"

Ignoring him he continues forward dodging trees and obstacles. It's only when he hears leaves rustle behind him that he looks over his shoulder and sees the bird chasing him. Panicked he spins his tails faster.

"You're not fast enough! Just stop!"

Ignoring him he continues forward for a little while longer when he starts feeling his tails cramp. It'd been so long since the last time the fox had run like this he was hardly use to it. Feeling discouraged and fatigued he slows down, unintentionally giving the bird an opening.

"Stop!" Speedy leaps for him and Tails can only watch in horror as they collide and fall to the ground.

Skidding on the ground a ways Tails ends up feeling dizzy and winded. Speedy doesn't have the same problem though and gets up only seconds later marching over to him.

"What are you doing here?! Where'd you come from?!"

Tails still feels winded and he fights to get his breathing under control rather than respond. Speedy watches him looking somewhat confused, narrowing his eyes like he's trying to figure something out. As the bird continues to watch him Tails shakily gets to his feet.

"You're… you're not…" Speedys eyes widen and his feathers seem to pale. He takes a step away from the fox as Tails finally composes himself.

"Oh Babylon... I'm going crazy!"

He abruptly turns around and starts walking away. Confused, Tails stumbles after him.

"Wait!"

The bird continues, completely ignoring him even as Tails follows behind him. Wanting answers Tails runs in front of him causing the bird to jump back in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Tell me why you're here!"

"No way! You're just some dumb illusion!"

He shoves past him knocking Tails out of the way. Nearly falling over Tails manages to regain his footing and yells back at him.

"I'm not an illusion!"

Speedy stops and spins around on his heels.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you just disappear the last time we met?"

"What?! You were the one who disappear-!"

A flock of birds takes off from a group of trees nearby causing both of them to look away in alarm. Tails watches the trees nervously, waiting for something to come out of them. When the jungle goes quiet again Tails looks back towards Speedy but no ones there. Shocked, he whips his head around searching for any sign of him.

"Tails!"

The fox turns around, recognizing his friends voice right away.

"Sonic?"

"Tails! Where are you?"

"I'm here!"

A sudden burst of wind almost knocks him over and then Sonics standing in front of him.

"Tails! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Mind still reeling it takes him a moment to process the hedgehogs words.

"…what do you mean?"

"You've been gone for an hour Tails! Me and Knuckles got worried and went to find you."

What… How…. But I...

He shakes his head, "That doesn't matter! I think he's after the Master Emerald!"

Sonic narrows his eyes. "Who?"

Tails hops into the air spinning his tails behind him.

"Come on! We have to hurry!"

Flying forward he motions for Sonic to follow him and flies ahead through the jungle heading towards the shrine. As he begins to feel tired again he finally sees the shrine approaching and pushes himself to go faster. Bursting out of the jungle he looks towards the the shrine. The Master Emerald sits at the top, glowing against the darkness. The fox continues looking around searching for any sign of Speedy.

Sonic bursts out of the jungle after him, fists up prepared for a fight. When he notices Tails is the only other person around he relaxes and walks over to his friend.

"You sure you saw someone Tails?"

Rather than respond the fox walks up to the top of the shrine and searches around. While he's preoccupied Knuckles runs out of the jungle and next to Sonic.

"Oh good you found him! What's going on?"

Sonic turns to Knuckles worry evident on his face. "Tails said he saw someone."

Knuckles gapes in terror. "What! Where? I didn't hear anything!"

Sonic frowns, turning to calm his friend. "I don't Knux. I didn't hear or see anything either."

No matter where Tails looks he can't find any sign anyone was here. Wondering if the bird hid somewhere he's about to fly back into the jungle when Sonic's voice stops him.

"Tails?"

Tails looks back towards Sonic giving the hedgehog his attention.

"You sure you saw something?"

Tails flies down to the bottom of the shrine landing next to his friends, nodding in response to the hedgehogs question. Knuckles crosses his arms exchanging a look with Sonic.

Sonic shrugs and turns back to Tails. "Well Tails… are you sure it wasn't just a trick of the light?"

Tails shakes his head. "No Sonic! I talked to him! He's gotta be around here somewhere!"

Again Sonic and Knuckles exchange glances seemingly having a silent conversation. Focusing on the fox again Sonic walks around him and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's okay Tails. Why don't we head back to the fire. When we get back we can roast marshmallows! Sound good?"

He sends Tails a reassuring smile but for once it doesn't make the fox feel any better.

…&...

While Sonic snores away later that night, Tails can't seem to fall asleep. He wonders if everything he'd seen before was somehow his imagination. Worried for the Emeralds safety Knuckles eventually had asked Sonic to do a quick run around the island but the hedgehog had returned without finding anything. There weren't any other signs of anything suspicious the rest of the evening either. It really did seem like Speedy was never there to begin with. Tails can't help but think maybe he was going crazy.

"You sure you're okay Tails?"

The fox rolls over so he's facing Knuckles who sits by the fire poking at it with a stick. Tails sits up and glances over towards Sonic who continues snoring away oblivious to his friends conversation.

"Yeah… I just can't sleep."

Knuckles thinks for a moment, searching for something to say.

"It's okay Tails. If anyone's around I'll know."

While that doesn't make Tails feel any better he does appreciate the thought.

"Thanks Knuckles."

He sends the echidna a small smile of gratitude. Knuckles smiles back but it falters almost right away.

"Tails… look... I'm sorry if something I said earlier upset you."

Tails is genuinely surprised to hear him say that, he didn't think Sonic or Knuckles had noticed he was upset earlier. It was also uncommon for Knuckles to apologize so willingly, it made him wonder if the echidna had felt guilty this whole time even though Tails was never really upset with him.

"It's okay Knuckles. You didn't upset me. I was... more upset with myself."

The echidna seems to relax again but he still looks puzzled. "Really? Why?"

Tails fidgets. "Umm… it's not important. I think I can sleep now. Goodnight Knuckles!"

The fox quickly turns over and lies back down hoping Knuckles lets it go. He hears the echidna mumble something to himself but he doesn't investigate the fox's odd behavior further and Tails slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

(A/N: Thank you for checking this story out! Feedback is always welcome but please be nice! I should have the next chapter up sometime later this week.)


	3. Substance

The second Tails arrives home he coops himself up in his workshop researching as much as he can about the past two incidents. He's not really sure where to even start though and his research ends up leading him to studies on ghosts. As Tails reads ghost story after story he becomes even more freaked out and paranoid, but he can't seem to bring himself to stop searching for some kind of answer. He wonders if he's maybe being haunted by the bird's ghost for some reason. But then what was all that stuff about when he acted like he knew me before? And when he said I beat him and his Father?

Around three o'clock Sonic pokes his head into the room, watching his younger friend work at the computer.

"Tails?"

The fox manages to pry his eyes away from the screen, turning to the hedgehog. Sonic smiles and walks into the room now that he has the fox's attention.

"Hey bro. You almost done with your work?"

Tails nods as the hedgehog looks past him at the computer.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"It… it's nothing."

Sonic steps closer attempting to make out the words on the screen. Tails quickly stands up blocking his view.

"Um... I'm pretty hungry Sonic. You wanna go out for chili dogs?"

Sonic eyes light up when he says chili dogs and he looks away from the screen. "Of course I'm always down for chili dogs! Come on I'll run us there!"

Tails laughs as Sonic hops back and forth on his feet like a little kid.

"Hold on. I gotta get a jacket first Sonic."

Tails walks towards the door that enters the rest of the house as Sonic calls teasingly after him. "Alright but you better hurry or I'll leave without you!"

...&...

Sonic excitedly tells him about something ridiculous Vector did the other day as they eat their chili dogs sitting on a park bench. Temporarily forgetting about everything else going on Tails happily listens to his friend. It's rare they get to hang out like this after all, Sonic always seems so busy these days.

"Sonic!"

Sonic jumps at the feminine voice getting to his feet. Amy appears only a second later, running towards them at an impressive speed.

"Uhh sorry Tails! Gotta go!"

Shoving the rest of his chili dog in his mouth, Sonic takes off. Amy calls out to him as she runs up next to Tails but the hedgehogs already too far away to hear.

"Nooo! Sonic!"

She watches as her crush vanishes in the distance leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Why do I even bother…" She heaves out a sigh and sags in disappointment.

Tails manages to catch what she says and sends her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry… about Sonic. I don't think he means to upset you Amy."

Amy nods but her heart doesn't seem to be completely in it. "It's okay Tails. I'm used to it by now."

She turns to him and her disappointment vanishes replaced by a smile.

"I was gonna ask if Sonic wanted to hang out tomorrow. But obviously he's not interested! So how about me and you hang out instead!"

Tails blushes slightly. "Uhhh Amy you don't mean-"

"It's not a date silly! I mean if I was with Sonic it be a date but since it's with you it's not a date."

Tails smiles in relief even if her logics a bit weird. He had been planning to try and figure out more about the strange things happening to him tomorrow though. "I guess I could go... "

She looks confused at the fox's lackluster response. "Something wrong Tails?"

"It's...it's nothing. I'd be happy to hang out with you! What time should we meet?"

She looks at him curiously before smiling and beginning to walk away, "I'll meet you at your house at eleven tomorrow! You better remember!"

She completely turns away and runs off. He watches her run off before his eyes wander over to the kids at the playground close by, laughing and chasing each other. Deciding he's full he gets up throws the rest of his chili dog in the trash and walks toward the beach.

Tails had always liked the ocean, so he thinks a walk on the beach might help him clear his mind. Unlike Sonic he found the sound of the waves relaxing. He couldn't blame Sonic for disliking the ocean though, not being able to swim and all. As he approaches the shoreline he gets a sensation of deja vu but he can't quite pinpoint why.

Once he's near the edge of the sand he stops and looks out over the waves, contemplating rather mundane things like what he'll do when he gets home. A chill runs down his spine and the fox is instantly alert. This had happened enough times before that Tails recognizes the pattern and glances around nervously. From what he can tell nothing seems to have drastically changed though. Standing perfectly still he counts out a minute before he lets himself relax. Still wary he slowly moves to continue walking down the beach.

"This is the third time this has happened y'know."

Tails jumps into the air letting out an embarrassing squeak. Once he's back on the ground he spins around towards the figure behind him who's currently laughing at him. He's not surprised it's the bird from before.

"St...Stop laughing!"

Speedy doesn't listen speaking around his laughter. "You sounded like a mouse!"

Embarrassed, Tails tries to change the subject. "What did you do last night on Angel Island?!"

The bird finally gets a hold of himself catching his breath. "Nothing you should be worried about."

The fox grinds his teeth together annoyed with the lame response.

"Why did you just disappear then? Are you a ghost?"

Speedy eyes widen in shock. "A ghost?! I'm not a ghost but maybe you are since you were the one who disappeared!"

Tails' eyes narrow as he ponders the birds words. He wonders if it was possible that they somehow disappeared for each other.

"… maybe we both disappeared." He speaks out aloud.

Speedy slowly back off in response to Tails statement and crosses his arms in thought.

"Well I'm not a ghost. Are you?"

Tails shakes his head. "And I'm not an illusion either."

Speedy watches him skeptically. "Well then what is going on?"

Tails frowns. "I'm not sure but… I think the only way we're going to figure this out is if we work together."

Tails holds his arm out for a truce handshake (he also wants to double check the bird isn't a ghost). Speedy remains still for a moment longer thinking it over.

"I don't think my Father'd be very happy if he knew about this."

Tails blinks, not sure what he's talking about. Something about the bird's words feel familiar though and he fights to remember why.

"Umm… your Father?"

Speedy shakes his head and reaches his own hand out. Tails will admit he's relieved his hand doesn't faze through his own. He supposes that confirms the bird wasn't lying earlier as well. He smiles to himself feeling at least a little more comfortable with this whole… thing.

"Hey Tails!"

The fox pulls his hand away and looks in another direction when he hears the sound of Sonic's voice. He spots the hedgehog running up the beach towards him, stirring up sand behind him. He turns his head back towards the bird only to find the spot where he'd been is empty. He gapes whipping his head around searching for any sign of him. Sonic runs up beside him a moment later.

"Hi bro! Sorry about running off on you earlier."

"Sonic! Did you see him?!"

Sonic cocks his head to the side, furrowing his brow.

"See who?"

"The person I was just talking to!"

The hedgehog continues to stare at him concerned.

"I didn't see anyone."

"But… but he was right here! This time you had to have seen him! He was right in front of me but he disappeared again!"

Sonic follows the fox's gaze but he can't recall seeing anyone else around. In fact the had been fox standing there by himself, staring off into space.

"No Tails… you were alone."

Tails eyes widen and he looks toward the area Speedy had been seconds before. "No… he was right here! I know what I saw! He wasn't a ghost or anything Sonic he was real!"

The hedgehog backs away at Tails outburst unsure of what to say. Tails looks down feeling self conscious and lost.

"He was… he was right here…"

A tense silence settles between them as Tails continues to watch the sand beneath his feet. Eventually Sonic steps forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you might need to lie down kiddo. Let me run you home okay?"

Tails doesn't respond as Sonic lifts him up bridal style and whisks him away, the ocean blurring as they leave it behind.

* * *

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any support means a lot to me!)


End file.
